


sakura kiss

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Light Angst, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro & Kaede were both in love. Yet they both believed the one they held dear in their heart didn't return their feelings. A Sakura Tree changes this all
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Fujisaki Chihiro, Fujisaki Chihiro & Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Fujisaki February [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	sakura kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much for like no reason ?? 
> 
> Why must I always love rarepairs
> 
> Content Warnings: None (I might have missed something, let me know if I did)

Chihiro had always loved music. 

  
And he loved people who were genuinely nice to others. 

  
Is that weird

  
Probably not, right? 

  
Maybe he just likes the feeling of being appreciated. 

  
And having company. 

  
Even so ..

  
It's the reason why he fell in love with a pianist, who was in the class directly below him.

  
Although there was Sayaka Maizono & Ibuki Mioda in classes 77 & 78, he longed for the smile of Kaede Akamatsu in class 79. 

  
She was well known for her ability to compose songs and make old ones feel new. 

  
Across campus she was known for being extremely helpful and strong. 

  
The only issue was, this wasn't a damn fanfiction. 

  
So there's no way she would like him back. 

  
Shuichi Saihara was a detective in that same class. 

  
Chihiro was certain that Kaede was in love with Shuichi. 

  
And that Shuichi was in love with Kaede. 

  
They had really good chemistry. 

  
An introvert and an extrovert. 

  
Sure Chihiro was introverted too, but it was different with Shuichi and Kaede. 

  
Wait why was he shipping his schoolmates. 

  
He's such a weirdo. 

  
No, he's merely reflecting on their relationship and providing his thoughts like a good upperclassmen would. 

That's all. 

Anyways, there was always Kokichi Ouma, who was also in class 79. 

Judging from what he overheard from Miu Iruma, his robotics partner, Kokichi really liked Shuichi. 

And that Kokichi Ouma was a lying little abortion. 

Whatever that meant. 

Point was there was a slim chance that Shuichi liked Kokichi back. 

(And Kaede not liking Shuichi in the first place but that never crossed Chihiro's mind) 

Love was difficult. 

But he was positive. 

  
He had to be. 

  
\--   
Kaede Akamatsu was always fascinated with AIs.

  
So it's no wonder she fell for a programmer. 

  
The programmer was sweet, smart, and tried his best to please people. 

  
But this programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki, probably fell in love with his best friend, Makoto Naegi. 

  
So it really was hopeless. 

  
Kaede tried to have hope. 

  
Shuichi told her that Chihiro may like her. 

  
But it wasn't likely. 

\-- 

  
Without anyone pressing the keys, the piano played a sad song in each lover's dormitory. 

  
Leaving everyone who was able to hear the notes in a depressing love trance.

  
The sounds of sobbing were echoed across the entire campus. 

  
Pain left in everyone's hearts. 

  
Despair was always the result of love. 

  
No matter how much you try to change it. 

  
But fate could be changed by Ultimates. 

  
That was the hope. 

  
That's what the world had to believe. 

  
And that's what Chihiro Fujisaki & Kaede Akamatsu were able to do. 

  
They confessed under the Sakura tree. 

  
And they kiss kiss fell in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice the title is from the Ouran High School Host Club's intro song. 
> 
> I finished that anime a while ago and highly recommend it!!
> 
> (Fair warning that it does have the t-slur in a couple of episodes in the english dub. If you're sensitive to the slur please do not watch it. I don't want anyone getting hurt - A concerned genderfluid mf) 
> 
> Question: Favorite anime intro?? 
> 
> I don't really have one, but when I watched MHA for the first time I listened to 'the day' on repeat
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
